Ramalan Bintang
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Ramalan bintang bagiku tidaklah penting, karena tidak ingin hidupku bergantung dengan ramalan bintang itu.


**Hallo Minna-san ~**

**Senangnya jika minna-san berkenan memebaca fict saya yang begitu aneh dan gaje ini. XD**

**Entah bagaimana bisa saya mempunyai ide membuat fict, saya benar-benar tidak sadar. #plak  
**

**Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
**

**Warning : Oneshot, Gaje, OOC, Aneh, Typo, Sakura's POV  
**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno  
**

**Story by : Airashii-chan desu  
**

**~HAPPY READING~  
**

Selalu saja teman-teman di sekolahku, Konoha High School, meributkan tentang ramalan bintang yang setiap minggunya beredar. Kenapa mereka begitu percaya tentang ramalan itu? Padahal itu belum pasti benar.

Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir, gara-gara hanya sebuah ramalan bintang saja, mereka mau melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan dari ramalan itu.

Entah itu untuk percintaannya, keberuntungannya, kesehatannya keuangannya dan entah apa lagi.

Lebih dari setengah murid di sekolahku terkena demam ramalan bintang yang menurutku tidak masuk akal, termasuk seorang cowok yang aku cintai dan kekasihku, Naruto Uzumaki.

Namaku Sakura Haruno, kelas XI IPA-1 dan aku tidak suka suasana di kelas ini, padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Tapi, teman-teman sekelasku masih sibuk membaca buku ramalan bintang masing-masing, sembari berbincang-bincang dengan teman sebangku mereka, hanya untuk memberikan pendapat tentang ramalan bintang itu.

Aku sangat terganggu mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Jalan satu-satunya agar aku tidak terganggu yaitu menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan sepasang earphone yang mengalirkan lagu-lagu dari Ipod-ku.

"Sakura, bintangmu apa? Kau tidak ikut membaca buku ramalan ini?"

Eh? Samar-samar aku mendengar suara cowok menyapaku.

Aku pun menoleh, ternyata benar ada seorang cowok yang seusiaku sudah duduk di bangku yang ada sebelahku sembari menggeserkan sebuah buku ramalan di mejaku yang sekarang tepat di hadapanku.

Aku pun mengecilkan volume ipodku agar aku bisa mendengarnya bicara dengan jelas.

Tanpa ada persiapan apapun jantungku pun mulai bergemuruh akibat perbedaan jarak dudukku dengannya yang terlalu dekat, yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh senti saja.

"Eng,, aku tidak percaya pada ramalan itu, Naruto," jawabku agak gugup sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi buku ramalan ini sangat brguna," kata Naruto dengan santai yang menjadi khasnya saat berbicara denganku.

"Apa gunanya? Menurutku itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja," ujarku dengan nada datar.

"Kau ini, padahal buku ini membuat kita memotivasi tentang kehidupan kita agar kita menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya," kata Naruto menjelaskan guna buku ramalan itu.

Tapi bagiku tetap saja tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi, tanpa buku itu aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kau mencoba salah satu dari ramalan ini? Misalnya, eng,, tentang percintaanmu mungkin?" tawar Naruto yang masih saja mempengaruhiku agar aku mengikuti anjuran dari ramalan itu.

Tunggu? Tentang percintaanku?  
Hal yang terpenting itu, aku harus mengikuti saran dari ramalan bintang itu?

Oh Kami-sama! Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku?  
Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi dengan sikap Naruto.

Jika aku tidak mengatakan alasanku, dia pasti akan terus menyuruhku agar aku mengikuti saran dari buku ramalan bintang itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak mau mengikuti saran-saran dari ramalan buku itu, apalagi tentang percintaanku. Aku tidak ingin cintaku ini dianggap main-main jika aku mengikuti saran dari ramalan itu," ujarku sembari menatap lekat ke arah bola matanya yang sejuk dan beririskan warna biru langit. Benar-benar indah. Yang membuatku tak ingin lepas dari tatapan matanya yang lembut.

"Aku tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang kau katakan, Sakura," kata Naruto dengan jujurnya.

Aku tahu, karena ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan kata-kataku.

Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan secara detail, agar dia mengerti bahwa alasanku ini pasti akan mudah dicerna ke dalam otaknya.

Aku pun menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai bicara.

"Itu artinya aku tidak menghargai perasaan cintaku padamu, dan itu akan membuatku tergantung pada buku ramalan itu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena buku ramalan itu yang nantinya akan membuatmu menyukaiku bukan dari usahaku maupun kepribadianku,"  
jawabku penuh dengan perasaan yang jarang sekali aku sampaikan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dariku hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Entah apa makna dari senyumannya, yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakan alasanku, bahwa mengapa aku tidak tertarik pada buku ramalan bintang itu.

**~FIN~**

**UWAAA! Kenapa saya selalu menulis fict sependek ini.. Gomen,, karena keterbatasan ide saya di fict ini. #plak  
**

**Jika Minna-san berkenan. Review please!  
**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~  
**


End file.
